


Reality

by raychoi (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raychoi
Summary: "life is merely a game, elicchi. you just have to learn how to play it before it consumes you."





	1. ; prologue

Slamming her drink down against the bar, Eli gave a intoxicated giggle to the comment her best friend Nozomi had made mere moments before about the bartender's tired actions. Her purple-haired companion hadn't really had too much to drink, a couple of shots and a glass of wine, for the purpose of being sober enough to take her Russian friend home, who when she started drinking couldn't stop. She did find herself to be quite lightheaded and a bit dizzy, but she shrugs it off as it is nothing in comparison to Eli's level of drunk.

It was Nozomi and Eli's catch up time, every Saturday, starting in the evening and they both partied on late into the night at various clubs, whichever one they felt like visiting that night. Their own girls night out to take a break from university as they didn't have classes Sunday, which Eli used to her advantage to drink away her problems like the responsible 20 year-old she is. Of course, Nozomi was usually the sober one of the pair as she has always come across as a sisterly/motherly kind of figure and she intended to keep up that reputation.

Sliding her phone from her pocket, the sober of the two checked the time only to see it was nearly midnight already. Glancing over at her blonde friend, who was too busy following the bartenders every mood, giggling in a very drunken manner, Nozomi decided it was time for her to return home before she did something silly. Last time something stupid happen while she was drunk was a couple of months back where Eli practically threw herself onto the purple-haired woman and kissed her, before excusing herself to the bathroom. Well... she'd claimed to be drunk, but she didn't seem it. Nozomi doesn't believe her, but she doesn't want to ask any further about it in case she made her friend uncomfortable.

"Okay, Elicchi, it's time for you to go home before you do something silly," she gazed at the Russian, smiling softly at her intoxicated actions. She hopped off the stool and bent over to grab her bag from the floor, hearing cat calls from behind her. She sighed and thought to herself.

'If only they knew I'm gay. Like, can someone just invent something that'll just permanently hang above me that just says "sorry, I'm gay" so I don't have to deal with this bullshit...'

Slipping her bag over her shoulder, she dragged Eli off of her stool, her reaction being a groan but smiling again to the bartender and waving, winking at him. She usually wouldn't do anything like this, so that was only more proof that she was drunk and needed to get home as soon as possible. Just before the two had left the bar, Nozomi stood at the door and shouted to everyone.

"No point going after me y'all, just thought you should know that I'm gay!"

She could feel the stares on her and the regulars, who she had befriended over the months, simply laugh, used to every man in that club vs Nozomi. She could hear the laugh of the bar owner behind her, the hand belonging to them resting on her shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of her highschool friend; Nico Yazawa.

"Good one, Tojo. Maybe I should hang a sign somewhere that says 'sorry guys, don't hit on Tojo, she's gay', eh? You're way outta their league anyways," Nico says, causing both of them to laugh, and Eli in her drunken state left looking confused and left out, tugging on Nozomi's arm, making her look at her.

"Alright, Elicchi. You're gonna get yourself home now, alright?" she turns back to Nico and smiled at her, "duty calls. Nice seeing ya', Yazawa." Nico nodded and waved, returning to the back room.

Pushing open the door, the duo left the bar and started their journey back to the Russian's house in silence, the only sound being the click of Eli's heels while she walked unsteadily, clinging on to the purple-haired woman's arm. 

Nozomi twitched.

The street was silent, the streetlights flickering.

Something wasn't right.

Nozomi reached and grabbed onto Eli tighter, who didn't notice and instead kept giggling at something that wasn't there. Weird. That must be what drunk people do, Nozomi assumed, since she'd never really been drunk herself.

Footsteps. The echo of footsteps followed behind them.

She placed her fingers to Eli's lips, who looked at her with a look of confusion, but shut up, because even though she was out of her mind, she knew that look.

They came to a halt. The footsteps stopped with them, but then started again. A shadow appeared in front of them, a silhouette of an unrecognisable person that creeped closer until it stopped directly behind them. Nozomi stopped breathing when she could feel the warm breath of a person against her neck.

Next minute she knew, Eli was down, bleeding and unconscious.

"Elicchi!" She screamed, turning around to face the person who'd committed such a crime, ready to attack and defend her best friend. She knew something wasn't right from the beginning. But when she turned around, she was greeted by the same old view of the street. But then the breathing was back, and before she could jump out and defend herself, her skull collided with the floor, making a horrifying cracking sound, and she was out like a light.

Before anyone could find them, the person behind this mess had disappeared, and so had the bodies of the blonde and the purple-haired woman before anyone could come and save them. Who knows where they'd gone, but nobody would notice, because the kidnapper was one step ahead and had brainwashed those who had known the two already. It would be a hard job if someone knew about them.

And that was only the start of a series of very unfortunate events in the lives of Nozomi Tojo and Eli Ayase.


	2. ; one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is confused and Nozomi is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Maki is wearing in this chapter is her birthstone SR! Look it up if you don't know what it looks like ^^
> 
> I also turned comment moderation on just in case, sorry if that's annoying guys but it's the safest thing for me, but I do check here every couple of hours during the day so don't worry too much about it! Thank you for the hits, kudos and feedback so far, and now on with the chapter!
> 
> Un-edited ^^ Feel free to point out errors!

Eli

Eli awoke to the sound of silence and black surrounding her, leading her to believe she was still sleeping. But the pounding headache she had proved that in reality she was actually awake, but in some kind of... dark room? She coughed, but there was no echo. In fact, no sound even came out of her mouth.

Wait, when did she fall asleep again? The blonde didn't remember ever falling asleep last night. In fact, she didn't remember anything from the previous night. Was it still night-time? What time even was it? So many questions about this unusual place clouded over Eli's mind, and she decided to investigate herself. Attempting to sit up, she was dragged back down by some unknown force. But then she noticed the cold, metal chains binding her to the floor.

'Fuck...' she thought to herself, but was even more confused when she discovered she couldn't even hear her own inner thoughts. What the hell had she gotten up to last night? Had she taken some kind of bad weed from a dodgy dealer on the way home from University and knocked herself out? Seemed reasonable, but even an intoxicated Eli wouldn't do such crazy things.

What the fuck was going on? It was Saturday last night, the Russian remembered, meaning she would've gotten wasted and Nozomi would've been the sober one who took her home before returning to her own house herself. So that means Nozomi must be here too. But where is she? She must be in a different room to her.

She thought as hard as she could, but all of the ideas just slipped away in an instant due to the silence that filled her head. It'd probably just be easier to try anything she could to break free from these chains. She squirmed and kicked until eventually, she was free. Well, that was easier than she could've thought.

Standing up, she felt lightheaded and her head pounded with the unbearable hangover. At least the room was pitch black, which didn't make the headache worse but it meant it was more awkward to find an exit out of here to go and find her best friend.

Eli felt around the walls until eventually, something colder was in her grasp. Metal. The door!

Twisting the knob, she opened the door to be greeted by plain, blue and grey walls. It vaguely reminded her of a hospital, one she had visited many times as a young child in Russia when her grandmother was sick and dying. Closing the door behind her as to not leave any possible evidence of her escape, she walked down the hallways, noticing she could think clearly again without the thick fog of confusion and an empty brain dragging away her thoughts.

'What is this place...? It's the same hospital as the one I visited in Russia when I was a child... But why am I in Russia? I was in Japan before this mess, how did I get to Russia so fast? How long have I been asleep for?' Many other questions filled her head, but she pushed them aside and she continued the search for Nozomi.

She heard the echo of voices down the hallway and the click of her heels must have been noticed as the voices stopped in an instant. Footsteps approached her and a hand reached out in front of her, everything going black again, but this time she could think and hear, and vaguely see someone in the distance. They looked angry, but then they recognised the blonde and their face turned to a softer, neutral expression.

"Eli," it was Maki. But how was she here?

"Maki...? How are you here? Where am I? What is this-" Before she could finish asking a string of questions, she was cut off by the voice of her friend.

"There's no time to ask questions, Ayase. I'm just a figment of your imagination," Huh? "but I'm here to guide you. You need to get to Nozomi, fast. She's in trouble. Deep, deep trouble." Nozomi?

Eli nodded as the red-head spoke, of course she was going to help her best friend in a time of need. Why wouldn't she? That was a stupid question. Why did she even need to be asked that?

"I can't explain to you what's going on, before you ask. I don't know either, but I'm here to guide you and help you through this, okay? I just know because I heard about the incident," what incident? The reason she was here? "and I heard from the boss of this place that she's in big trouble."

Eli nodded once again and was eager to go and find the purple-haired woman. "Are you going to lead me to where she is? Or is that for me to discover myself and you're just here to guide me around the place?"

"I don't know where she is, either. But I do know my way around this place, it's memorised in my head," she put her hand up into the air and the blonde looked at her strangely, before noticing a golden staff with a gleaming gemstone in the center forming in her hands, before everything returned to how it was before again, the hospital. The empty hospital with no patients. Suspicious.

Disappearing into thin air, the staff disappeared from Maki's hands as she beckoned for Eli to follow her, which she did. Their footsteps echoed throughout the desolate hallways that seemed to come in thousands and then went on for miles and miles before joining on to another hallway.

Running a hand through her hair, it was obvious that the blonde was in distress and was anxious about the situation at hand and trying to hide it from Maki, who didn't even notice in the first place as she was too focused taking the lead on the search for Nozomi.

They eventually stopped after coming across the empty hospital cafeteria, sitting down at one of the many vacant tables and grabbing food that Maki herself had prepared previously, before Eli's arrival. She had arrived prior to the Russian and decided to look around and make some food for herself but had leftovers which she had saved for this moment. The red-headed tsundere of this world was a different person to her counterpart in the real world, as the one in the abandoned hospital was merely a figment of Eli's own imagination, a guide to help her. 

They ate in complete silence and then resumed their search again.

It was going to be a long, restless day.


	3. authors note

hey y'all, this isn't an update, sorry. i know i said i'd stick to updating both my stories every sunday but i really don't have the motivation to go on with them right now. i'm not exactly as interested in writing stories for the love live! fandom right now, but i'll likely be back and bursting with ideas for both my fics when i eventually return. i've decided now that instead of sticking to one day to write updates, i'll write at least 5 chapters before publishing the first so i have one per week and i can easily work on future chapters at the same time.

i hope you can understand!


End file.
